This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Devices for raising and lowering a vehicle, such as to increase or decrease ground clearance, often include a pneumatic spring movable between a raised position, a lowered position, and a plurality of intermediate positions. In order to determine the height of the pneumatic spring, a height sensor is typically required. Such pneumatic springs with multiple intermediate positions are typically complex and expensive, and must often be controlled by an expensive and complex control device. A simplified and more cost effective device and system for raising and lowering a vehicle would thus be desirable.